Ladders are conventionally utilized to provide a user thereof with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes and sizes, such as straight ladders, extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders (sometimes referred to as articulating ladders). So-called combination ladders may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of multiple ladder designs.
Ladders known as straight ladders or extension ladders are ladders that, conventionally, are not self-supporting but, rather, are positioned against an elevated surface, such as a wall or the edge of a roof, to support the ladder at a desired angle. A user then ascends the ladder to obtain access to an elevated area, such as access to an upper area of the wall or access to a ceiling or roof. A pair of feet or pads, each being coupled to the bottom of an associated rail of the ladder, are conventionally used to engage the ground or some other supporting surface.
Extension ladders provide a great tool to access elevated areas while also being relatively compact for purposes or storage and transportation. However, extension ladders are often known as being very heavy, making them difficult to maneuver. The weight or bulk that is traditionally associated with extension ladders can be attributed, at least in part, to the need for rigidity in the ladder when it is fully extended. When the ladder is extended, it needs to be able to withstand bending and twisting tendencies when subjected to the weight of a user.
Additionally, rung lock mechanisms used on extension ladders to assist in the height adjustment of the ladder are sometimes perceived as being bulky and may get in the way of a user ascending or descending the ladder. For example, traditional rung lock mechanisms may effectively cause the useable portion of rung with which they are engaged to be more narrow, meaning that there is less area or space of the engaged rung for a user to stand on.
There is a continuing desire in the industry to provide improved functionality of ladders while also improving the safety and stability of such ladders.